


haha, what if we like,, held hands,,, on the floor

by preili



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, i think, just take it, pining i guess, wrote this in under an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: new fav ship??? hahaha, unless??????
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	haha, what if we like,, held hands,,, on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 1 am and i want to fix my sleep schedule.  
> peace out B)  
> the endind is kinda adrupt but that's cus i'm lazy and didn't plan ahead

Mikan bit her lip as she observed her underclassman, Fujisaki, rhythmically tap away at his computer, working on whatever program he was working on. Didn’t really matter.

It had all started when Mikan had shown interest in Fujisaki’s programming, and had approached him to ask him about it. In truth, it had been an excuse to at least spend a little time with the programmer.

Her silly crush on him had started out of nowhere, at least that’s what she thought.

It was probably because she had admired him for his strength, and intelligence… 

She had been admiring him from afar for a while before she finally built up the courage to approach him. Mikan always cringed when thinking about that, she had been really embarrassing…

One thing about Fujisaki that Mikan admired was how even though Mikan didn’t deserve it, he always forgave her for being a klutz or being a hindrance…

“Tsumiki-san? Are you listening to me?”

“Gyahh!” Mikan jumped, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

She faced him with wide eyes, tears already glistening in her eyes

“I-I’m sooorrry!! I’m s-sorry! P-please don’t hate meeee…!!” she cried and grabbed onto his sleeve and dropped to her knees, holding Fujisaki’s hand to her chest and subsequently dragging him down, too.

“T-Tsumiki!” Fujisaki exclaimed with worry in his voice as he was pulled from his chair and onto the floor. He frowned and scooted a bit closer to her and leaned in closer, peering up at her with worry.

Mikan blushed a deep red at how close his face was to hers, it was making her thoughts even more jumbled, it was hard to focus.

“I-I forgive you, Senpai, so please, stop crying…!” Fujisaki pleaded and took both her hands and cupped them with his, giving her an earnest look in an attempt to make her feel better.

Mikan sniffled and looked him in the eyes, she saw Fujisaki hesitate a bit before he reached out and wiped her tears away and gave her a sheepish smile, red rising to his cheeks.

“...Thanks, F-Fujisaki…” Mikan mumbled bashfully, hesitantly meeting his eyes.

“You’re welcome, Senpai.” He giggled and cupped her hands again.

“Um…” Mikan started, before realising she had no idea what to say.

“Tsumiki?” Fujisaki asked and tilted his head, not yet noticing how close their faces were.

Mikan blushed but didn’t look away, “Nothing, it’s nothing.” 

Fujisaki hummed at that, then gave her a warm smile “Hey, how about we get off the floor and I teach you some basic programming? Wouldn’t that be fun?” He asked and let go of her hands, standing up. He offered her his hand.

Mikan shakily took his hand and stood up.

“Um, yeah, It would…” She said and sat back down next to him.

“Tee hee, I’m so glad!” Fujisaki laughed and moved his laptop between them.


End file.
